


Human

by Senket



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Rimmer gets his hardlight body, he reacts much the same way as he did when he swapped bodies with Lister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Lister yawned, lowering himself down the ladder heavily. He glanced at the table, where Rimmer was busy eating his heart out. "What are you doing, Rimmer?"

"You have no idea what its like to have your own body, Lister."

"Rimmer, don't do this again," he told him, exasperated. "You did the same thing when we swapped bodies after that scutter went nuts!"

The thin man didn't answer, too busy stuffing his face with endless mounds of chocolate mousse. He shivered heavily, licking the cream off his fingers.

Tiredness and the wondrous ability that Lister's brain had to compute useless facts combined at that late hour to inform him of a somewhat amusing train of thought. "You know, they say chocolate is sex when you can't get any."

"Is that so?" Came the now-solid's hologram's hoarse voice.

"Yeah," Lister stared into space with an amused, somewhat awed smile. He didn't have time to think as he glanced back, and suddenly the hologram was all over him.

He didn't really want to.

After all, he hadn't touched a real human being in ages either- the cat had never managed to click as quite human in his mind- and so anything was good- never mind class or attraction or even gender.

Rimmer was human, and so was he.


End file.
